


Just a Little Slice of Death

by Saros



Category: Dolls (naked ape Manga)
Genre: Community: 12_stories, Gen, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Lies".<br/>Hasui's POV. Timeline undetermined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Slice of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12_stories LJ community, prompt # 11: "Lies".

In the roar of the flame I stay little and lost,  
Cannot move, cannot breath, cannot stop tears run—  
It's no use, it's too late, they are already numb.  
One more time I could save no one.

So far so minor for this bitter game,  
Just a cog in the wheel of omnipotent reign  
Keeping strongly my vow, carrying on my crusade…  
Absolutely, no matter the cost.

You were there back then, you appear again…  
Don't you stay in the way of my justice and pain!  
I can tell no longer if there stands my friend  
Or my foe, and it maddens me so!

But my hand will not falter, my heart will not quiver,  
I won't scruple to pull the damn trigger at "him".  
Am I falling from grace?..  
It's the end of my race…  
Shou-chan, please… Help me out of this!..

"…Tama.  
"Hey. You okay?  
"Sorry, I just came back.  
"Thought you slept,  
"But then there was some noise from your place…"  
No, no, no.  
I'm alright. Sound, sane, and awake.  
It's a dream. Just a dream.  
Silly dream…

In the dawn of the day I lay somber and dull,  
Recollecting the facts, sorting out the wraith,  
Looking back past the death… trying not to give up  
On the prospects to meet once again.


End file.
